I see You & nobody else
by J6mmi
Summary: This is my attempt to bring out the DuCaine love. Horatio and Calleigh forever ! I have made it over romantic, since I really want you to enjoy this.  This story is going to have quite a few chapters I really hope you're going to like it ! :
1. Chapter 1 I Love You Too, Horatio

Inspired by Going Ballistic and Smoke gets in your CSI & Count me out DuCaine Chapter 1

Calleigh's POV

The telephone is ringing on the nightstand. We both know what the call is about it's just that as much as we love our job, we love each other more. You have no idea how much I would give for just a week with him, on a deserted island. But no, that's not going to happen, not just yet. The telephone's ringing so loud, Horatio is looking at it. "I wish I was dreaming." , he says in his charming low voice which just makes you wanna kiss him. He picks up the phone, while I put my head on the pillow and just stare at him. It's dark in the room, I can just see his shadow, but I can hear his voice. ".. and where is that? OK, we'll be right there." , he puts away the phone and says "Sweetheart, we have to get up. There has been a murder at the south beach."" Why can't people kill during the day or just stop killing at all ? ", I whine. He smiles sweetly at me.  
It's a saturday and we have to get out of bed to go to the crime scene.

Our mornings are so much fun, we just get along. He shaves his beard, I brush my teeth at the same time. I was the last person on earth to think that I would ever even find someone, anyone. And I found him. We are changing clothes now. He puts on his suit, which just makes him look like a million bucks, or more. I just put on the regular. We're not going to eat at home this morning, we're just going to crab a bite on the way to the south beach, thank god it's far away.  
Just before we get out of the house, he kisses me. Like in one of those French movies. That just makes me love him more and hate what he does.

Usually the kiss he gives me before we walk out of the door, is the first and last during the next 10 maybe 12 hours. And I always think if it's the last one. I'm sitting right next to him in the car, thinking over and over again, is he going to be alright today. Should I be worried. I'm not worried when he's around, but when I know he's going to leave..

"I should have told you.. ," he says suddenly, but quietly. "Should have told me what?" , I pretend like I don't know what he's talking about. I don't want to talk about it. He does. "I should have told you that that was going to happen. The only person I could tell was Ryan. Nobody would have thought of him. You know why I did what I did, to protect you. But I still somehow should have told you." He looks at me. I didn't notice that we had stopped, under a red light. I look outside the window. I don't want to look at him right now, I know he's going to have those hazel blue, sad eyes. He won't stop stearing, he's stubborn. He always has been. I look outside for a few more seconds and look at him. I can't help to smile, he makes me smile. And when I remember what he had just said, I need to take a deep breath" Honey, we have talked about it a million plus times. Don't worry. It's OK. We're OK. Just try not to get killed again." I try to fake a smile. Then drink my coffee and say "Oh My GOD, I forgot. Alexx asked us for dinner tomorrow night. I totally forgot.." , he interrupts me before I can get my phone and call her "Don't worry, I'll call her. Enjoy your coffee, we're almost there. God knows when's the next time you'll have that." He smiles.

He was right about that. The crime scene is a mess, it's going to take me hours to process this. The M.E is here, everyone's here. I go around the room, it's just a typical murder. Sad how those things have got typical in this town. Suddenly a fire breaks loose, in the room next to me. Everything is going so fast. I hear voices. I run to the other room, Ryan runs after me. "What was that?" ,he says, almost panicking." I don't know.. ", the door behind us closes.. We're trapped. We start yelling for help, the smoke is intoxicating. Ryan tries to push down the door, I help him. Horatio must have heard us, he and Eric are trying to get the door open. "OUT OF MY WAY!" , Ryan yells, and then runs against the door, it opens. I see Horatio, everything is getting blurry, where's the floor ? "Calleigh? Calleigh? Stay with me, don't quit on me. I'm going to get you to the hospital. Everything is going to be OK.. "Horatio says, slowly. Like he's trying to calm himself down. I'm coughing, Horatio is carrying me to the ambulance. I can't see, but I can feel his perfume. They put a mask on my face, I can breathe better. I open my eyes, Horatio is looking at me, he looks guilty, like he had poisoned me or something. I can't bare to look..

Horatio's POV

"

"CALLEIGH?, what did you do to her?", I have to yell, I can't believe this is happening. If I loose her, I'll loose the meaning of my life."She fell into a coma, I'm sorry. But usually with these accidents people come out of it in 3-7 days.." , the paramedic is trying to calm me down. It isn't helping. We are getting closer to the hospital. Calleigh looks so peaceful, like she's dreaming of something nice.. The car doors open, and Alexx is there, to take Calleigh over." Are you alright?" , she asks. I can't answer. I just look at her." Alright, let's take her in, QUICK! ", Alexx tells the other doctors. I go with them. They stop me in front of the examination room. I can see trough the doors, she's shaking. They're putting some pipes down her throat.. Alexx looks at me concerned, I want to go in but my phone rings." Yeah?" , I say in a typical tone, still looking at Calleigh." How is she doing ? We'll be there soon" , Ryan asks. "erm.. she's .. she's not good, but they're doing all they can." I answer. Ryan ends the call, and I keep on looking what they're doing to her.

Ryan, Eric, Natalia and Tripp run in to the waiting room."Where is she?""Is she OK?" Everyone's asking questions. What am I supposed to say? 2She is in intensive care, we're not allowed in, yet." , I say quietly. They sit down next to me.

1 Hour Later..

"Lieutenant Caine?" , a nurse asks. "Yes?" , I say hopefully, while I stand up." Come with me, please." We walk in to a room, Calleigh is lying on the bed, with all those wires stuck on her. I have looked at her while she's sleeping. She looks even more peaceful now..  
"She's fine, she just needs to rest. ", I suddenly hear the nurse's voice. A smile comes on my face. "Just don't let many people in here. will be here any minute, she said she wanted to give you all the details." I nodd, I can't take my eyes off of Calleigh.

"Horatio? ", Alexx says quietly. I look up. She's on the other side of the bed." How are you doing?" , she asks me so nicely as she used to." I'm better now". "I sent everybody back to work, but I can't leave her."." I know you can't.." She takes a chair, and sits next to me, next to Calleigh's bed." Here, I got you some coffee. You have been sitting here for 7 hours straight, do you know that?"" It's not enough" , I say as I take the cup. Alexx looks down and smiles..  
We are quiet for a long time. "You know she was panickly calling here, the day you were" murdered" . She freaked us all out.." , Alexx says smiling, and continues "She was so worried, I remember she even thought I didn't know if you were here, so she asked me to check if there are any redheads here." , she smiles. I almost laugh. Typical, sweet Calleigh. Wonder why she never told me about it.." It's really great you're here for her"" Where else would I be ", it's not a question.. There is no other place for me on this earth, if she isn't with me..

"Ryan?" , I ask when I open the door. He stands up like he had heard a gunshot.. "Is she OK?" , he asks. "She's in a coma, but I need to do something. I need you to watch her while I'm gone. Call me if she wakes up. Alright?"" Yeah.. alright." , Ryan doesn't ask any questions. That's something I like about him. I give Calleigh a kiss on the forehead and leave.

Calleigh's POV

Everything is so bright, I feel sick. Where am I? I can't open my eyes.. "Calleigh?" , Horatio asks. It feels like I haven't heard his voice in years.. I try to open my eyes. Horatio is sitting next to my bed. Looks at me, I've never seen that look before. "Hey.." , I say. Comes out, I can't really talk."Hey..", he says in his low voice. "How are you feeling? ", he asks, putting on a smile. I smile back "I'm fine, I'm fine.. ", I just look at him. He still has that look on his face.. "You know, Horatio. I saw you in my dream.. ""Really?" he looks surprised. What else would I dream of? I nodd my head" Jup, we were all alone on this island. Just you and me". He smiles like it were true.. He stands up, comes a little closer to me and says "Calleigh, Sweetheart". , he looks so hopeful.. I almost ask if everything's OK with him and then he suddenly says "Marry me."


	2. Chapter 2  DuCaine Gets Engaged

DuCaine – Chapter 2

Calleigh's POV

"Knock, knock?", Horatio knocks on the door and goes in. I go in after him. He's holding my hand strongly, but gently. Right now, when nobody's looking I don't have to pretend like it's not special to hold his hand. It always is, always will be.

"Hm..", Horatio thinks out loud, I look around, it's dark everywhere.. We start walking in to the living room, Horatio holds my hand stronger, like he doesn't have a good feeling about this.. "SURPRISE!", suddenly everybody yells as I turn the lights on. We almost jump. Why would they throw us a party?

Alexx comes out of the crowd "I thought you weren't coming, what took you so long?", she smiles as she says it. She's clearly more excited than we are. "What is all this?", I ask, I could read Horatio's thoughts. He would have felt weird to ask. "See, we knew you two would never, ever brag about your engagement so we threw you a party. You are our dearest friends. We want to celebrate you!", she tears up. I have never felt like a girl who cries over things like this, but I can't help it. I let go of Horatio's hand and hug her. We both laugh, since we understand how stupid we might look.

Natalia suddenly crabs my hand, and drags me closer to her and speaks in a low voice "So? Have you set the date yet?" "No, we haven't. Not yet. We just got engaged last week. Give us some time.", I smile and look at her. She seems very happy. "Oh my god. I know the perfect place where you can have the wedding it's.." "Natalia", I have to interrupt her "Darling, we have time. Don't worry. I won't forget about you. You will be the first person I call when we start arranging this whole thing. OK? Just enjoy the party for now.", I smile and start looking for Horatio. Natalia smiles at me. She knows she's one of my best friends, I'd never forget about her.. "Boo", Horatio is behind me. I turn around. God, he looks good. He's wearing a black suit and a blue shirt under it, my knees become weak. "Hey", I smile "How are you doing?" "A lot better now." , he smiles so sweetly at me, I literally almost melt right then and there. He looks at me deep in my eyes, I look back. The world might keep on going but me and him are standing freezed in this moment. I love him so much. And the second I think that he kisses me. Holds me, gently. He won't let go. You can hear everyone looking and Ryan's yelling "It's not the wedding day yet !", while laughing. When me and Horatio hear that, we almost die of laughter. "He's right today isn't the wedding day, can you imagine what were' gonna do on our wedding day?", Horatio whispers in my ear, he's clearly flirting. I crab around him go really close to his ear "Oh honey you have no idea what I am going to do to you.", I whisper. And again he gives me that sweet look, for a long time. Then kisses me on the lips for just a second, turns me around holds around me and says "Maybe we should be social for a bit.", I laugh.

"Alright bye", everybody yells when we walk to our car. "Bye", I wave back with my one free hand, when suddenly Horatio crabs around me. And whispers "I love You!" , I look at him and whisper back "I love you too!", and can't help but kiss him.

We sit in the car, wave to our friends. Start driving away when Horatio says "About the date..", I look at him. Did he hear me and Natalia talking? "I thought October would be nice." "October is next week, can we plan a wedding during a week?" "We can do anything." I'm a little shocked. Then again I have always wanted a fall wedding. "You see, sweetheart, I already booked us a trip to the Caribbeans and back." I'm even more shocked. "So, a wedding in a week?" "A wedding in a week my dear."

I look down at the ring he gave me. It's really beautiful. It's perfect. I know I want to marry him. And marry him in a week I will.


	3. Chapter 3  The DuCaine Wedding

DuCaine - The wedding chapter

"Is everything at place?" Horatio asked the wedding planner 10 minutes before the show. "Yes, everything except the bride.. do you have any idea where she is?" "She is in the dressing room, getting ready." Horatio said in his low voice, the wedding planner seemed a little suspicious to him but he won't let him ruin his big day. "Alright everyone !", the wedding planner yelled. "Take your seats the show is about to start", he went to check on Calleigh in the dressing room. "knock, knock, the show is about to start, I hope you´re reading" he said in a little teasing voice. "Yes, Im almost ready" Calleigh said in her southern accent sounding as happy as she could sound on her wedding day. "Oh wow, you look amazing" "knock, knock?", natalia said as she came in. She stopped suddenly "Wow, you look amazing, I have no words !" and she hugged Calleigh. They both teared up "No, now don´t ruin my make up !" Calleigh said smiling. "Im so happy for you" Nat said still crying. "But I have to go take my place" she started walking to the door. "Really, you look amazing I could´t be happier for you! " and she left. "Now Calleigh, are you ready?" the wedding planner asked. Calleigh took a deep breath and said. "Yes, I´ve waited for this day for so long. Let´s go."

The wedding march started playing as Calleigh and her dad started walking down the aisle. Her eyes were only looking at Horatio. He´s eyes saw nothing else but her´s . When they finally got to Horatio, Calleigh´s dad said "Now, you take care of my little baby or Im going to find you.." "Dad, I think he gets the point" Horatio and Calleigh laughed. "I will, don´t worry." Horatio said in his low, calming voice.

Calleigh and Horatio held hands and did everything traditional in a ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. Horatio looked at Calleigh, their eyes met and she could´t help but kiss him. That moment seemed to last forever. Everybody was crying, even Frank seemed to have teared up.

Calleigh and Horatio took each others hands and walked trough the crowd who was cheering. "I love you!" Horatio whispered in Calleigh´s ear as they were about to leave the church. Calleigh looked at him and said "I love you too !" They got lost in each other´s eyes until they remembered they were surrounded by people, Horatio held around Calleigh´s waist. They sat in the limo and off they were.. they went to a ballroom where they held their party. First Calleigh and Horatio went to change clothes.

"So, are you happy with your new husband, sweetheart?" Horatio asked , he could´t take her eyes off of Calleigh. Calleigh looked at him dazzled by his diamond blue eyes "Yes, Im the luckiest girl in the world" she said in a soft, sweet voice.

Suddenly something hit the car. The limo was spinning around, lost control and then stopped. Calleigh had lost consciousness. Horatio was trying to wake her up "Calleigh, sweetheart! Wake up!" He had tears in his eyes. "Wake up! Please, don´t leave me.. stay with me." He said, his voice shaking.. Calleigh opened her eyes, "Im not.." she said, she sounded tired "Horatio?" Frank yelled "Are you guys ok?"Frank asked as he was calling the ambulance."Frank, help me get her out of here." Horatio took calleigh, got her out of the car looked around and saw what had happened. There were 3 cars, included the limo which had crashed.

"I don´t think this was planned Horatio", frank said. "Im not so sure.." He kept looking at Calleigh, he didn´t understand how this could have happened. They had planned everything perfectly.

"Honey, you´re bleeding" Calleigh said suddenly as she noticed the wound on his cheek.. it looked like a cut. "Sweetheart, don´t worry about me. We´ll get you to the hospital and everything is going to be ok." Horatio said, looking at her, thinking how could´t he protect her.."No," Calleigh said.. "Im fine, just let´s get out of the town, let´s go to Italy, don't let this ruin everything" she was conscious, she felt fine.. she didn´t want this day to end at a hospital. "You know what Horatio? Maybe she´s right" Frank said. Horatio looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean? She´s hurt, she has to get to the hospital" "Well go to the hospital, do a check up and if everything is ok, then we pretend like this didn´t happen, honey, please, this was just an accident, a little bump on the road. It´s fine."

"Are you guys ok?" Ryan yelled as he was running towards the three.. Everybody was arriving to see Horatio carrying Calleigh, he wouldn´t let her go. "Everything is fine, just some idiot driver ruined everything" Frank said in his ironic voice. "Horatio, you can put me down, please" Calleigh asked in a low voice. Horatio thought for a second and put her down, but kept holding around her. Calleigh put her arm around Horatio, hugged him for a second and then said "You know what guys? Let´s not let this ruin this day. You go and have fun at the party and we´re just going to go have a little check up and get there when we get there" She said she sounded so calm. Like nothing had happened.

The ambulance arrived, Horatio and Calleigh went in the car , Calleigh had to lie down while the doctors were checking for any kind of injury. They also cleaned Horatio´s cheek wound. "How are you doing?" Horatio asked Calleigh as the doctors were doing the check up.. "Im doing a-ok ! " she smiled a wide smile. "That´s great" He smiled back, looking as strong as ever. This has really beat him up, Calleigh thought.. She didn´t know what to say so she took his hand, and held it. Horatio smiled at her. Thinking that she is what makes him stronger.

"Everything looks fine, you can get back to your wedding day, but if there is any kind of pain or anything you should return to the ER as fast as possible." "Ok, thank you for your help" She got up and he held her hand they got out of the car and saw that there were only Nat, Frank, Ryan, Eric and Alexx waiting out there.

"How did it go?" Alexx asked, sounded worried.. "We´re fine, we´re just going to go and change and we´ll see you at the party." Horatio said in a calm voice. "Where is everyone btw?" Calleigh asked suddenly. "We sent them to the ballroom, we said everything was fine and they should not be worried but have fun." Eric said, smiling. "Great, can we borrow anyone´s car to get out of here?" Horatio asked..

Calleigh and Horatio borrowed Frank´s car. And drove home. They didn´t say a word on their way there. Horatio just held her hand as he was driving. When they got home, Calleigh went to get out of the wedding dress when Horatio came in to the bedroom and said "you looked beautiful in it, sweetheart." You could see pain in his eyes, ´cause the day was partly ruined.. Calleigh went to him, put her arms around Horatio and said "Honey, the day is not ruined. It´s just getting started. We´re going to have a little check up, and return and have fun. It was an accident. Nobody was hurt bad." Horatio held her as strong as he could and said "yeah, you´re right. Changing clothes was in the plan anyway." He smiled, kissed Calleigh on her cheek and went to change clothes.

"Ready?" Horatio knocked on the door. "yes, just need to put my hair back up and Im ready." He walked in, saw Calleigh in a cute red dress. She turned around as she was putting her hair up. "Wow, didn´t I marry the most handsome man in the world?" Calleigh asked, flirting. Horatio smiled, put her arms around her and said "If anything would have happened to you today, sweetheart, I would have never forgiven myself." Calleigh rested her head on his shoulder, held around him, took a deep breath and said "that´s what I think everyday when you go to work" She could feel him chuckle..

He put her hands on his hips , looked at him and said "Well, , shall we go and celebrate our first day of marriage?" he asked flirting. She said "yes, let´s" She kissed him on the cheek, near the wound and they left..

To be continued..


End file.
